1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to load sensing and measuring systems, and more particularly to an apparatus for sensing and quantitatively measuring the forces exerted on the body extremities of individuals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercise programs designed for use in an aqueous medium are commonly practiced for a wide variety of different purposes. For example, exercise in water is used in physical or occupational therapy for rehabilitation from sports or other injuries, as well as in training programs to maximize the physical conditioning of professional athletes or those other persons (i.e. amateurs) interested in maintaining a desired level of physical fitness. However, use of these programs, i.e. simply exercising in water for rehabilitation or general physical conditioning without objective monitoring of the performed movements, fail to provide a precise indication or measurement of progress to determine the overall effectiveness of a particular program.
Various load sensing and measuring systems have been utilized in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,005,337 to El Waziri sets forth a load cell having a flexible diaphragm and a plurality of concentric bearing rings positioned on the diaphragm for measuring loads induced by elements of varying dimensions acting on the bearing rings.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,248.937 to Vincent discloses a system for measuring loads in an aqueous medium using load sensors and measuring gauges.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,063 to Krueger illustrates a system for measuring the weight of bulk material in a storage tank using a load cell with a flexible diaphragm (in the bottom of the tank) in fluid connection with a pressure gauge for measuring the weight of the material therein.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved load sensing and measuring system which addresses both the problems of ease of use, portability, and effectiveness in construction, and in this respect, the present invention fulfills this need.